Nicole
by Neogami
Summary: Link has met a strange girl named Nicole sleeping in an unusual place. With no place to go, Link feels sorry for her and brings her to live with him and Zelda in the castle until she finds a place to live. Slight ZeldaxLink But mostly LinkxOC. R&R please!
1. Meeting Nicole

Hi, what's up? This is Neogami again with another of her hilarious fics! I don't have much to say so...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters. I only own Nicole, Who likes pie.

If I did own Zelda, I don't really know what I'd make the next game about...maybe about pie.

Nicole: On with the fic!

Chapter one: Meeting Nicole 

It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze, and best of all, that stupid owl wasn't around!

Link was riding Epona through the fields. "Ahhhh...what a great day!" Link said, "Woah, girl." he said gently to Epona. She stopped and let him get off. He walked over to some flowers and noticed that there was something in there, walkng around. He kicked it and a girl with chestnut brown hair with natural blonde hilights that was up in a sloppily made bun, tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. "I don' wan' any cookies!" she said sleepily. She looked up at Link and stood up. She was about his height, a few centemeters shorter. "Hi, my names Nicole! What's yours?" she said holding out her hand for him to shake. She was wearing a purple tank-top and an extremely short, red skirt along with a silver chain around her neck. "I'm Link," he said shaking her hand, "What are you doing out here?" "Sleeping. Why do you ask?" she replied giving him a wierd look. "You were _sleeping!_ It's dangerous out here! Why didn't you go to your house and sleep?" he said. "I don't have a house. My parents left me out here when I was five years old. I live off the land and sleep out here, too." Nicole said as if that was normal. Link just stared at her in awe. "What about those skeletons that pop out of the ground and try to kill you?" Link asked, puzzled. "Act dead they'll think one of them already got to you. I figured that out the heard way..." she pulled her shirt up and showed him a scar that was diagonally from 1 inch above her belly button, down. "How old are you?" he asked her, surprised she had survived this long. "Not sure...but since I'm a few inches smaller than you, I should be at least one or two years younger than you." she said loking into his eyes. 'Wow...what lovely eyes!' she thought wth a grin on her face. Link picked up Nicole and put her on Epona. "Hey, what are you doing?" she said as he sat behind her and rode Epona towards the town. "Taking you back to town with me." "Why?" "Because it's dangerous out here." "No it's not." "Yes, it is." "How so?" "Look at your belly." "That's just a scratch." "then why is it still there?" "..." "Ha." They finally arrived to the town. As Link help Nicole off of Epona her skirt flew up and link seen little blue frog panties. Both of them were blushing emberrassed at what had happened.

"So, where's your house?" She said excitedly. "Well...you see...I kinda live with princess Zelda..." he said blushing a little.

"A princess, huh? You gonna marry her or something?" Nicole said lookng into hs eyes. 'Wow...those are some pretty eyes!' she thought, grinning and blushing a little. '...Those eyes...they're so beautiful ...' Link thought and blushed, too. They were both standing there, looking into each others' eyes, kinda in a transe. A magical transe. Link snapped out of the transe first. "Oh! um, no I'm not going to marry her. After I saved Hyrule from Gannon, I didn't have a place to live, so Zelda is letting me stay with her until I can find a house to live in." Link said.

"That was nice of her! She must be a really cool princess." Nicole said, kinda dissapointed that such a cool guy didn't have his own house. They finally got to the castle and Zelda rushing came out of the castle towards Link. She ran at him and hugged him tightly, let go, and put her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?" She asked sternly, "You've been gone _four hours!_" Nicole giggled softly. "Oh, I see...you went out on a date and brought her home with you!" Said Zelda looking from Nicole to Link. "No, Zelda, I went riding on Epona and found her lying in the grass sleeping. It's dangerous out there so...I thought maybe she could stay here?" Said Link as he fell on his knees with his best puppy eyes and innocent smile on his face. Zelda shook her head in dissapointment. "You expect me to belive that crap?" Link hopped up from the ground. "It's not crap, it's the truth!" He said, pissed-off.

"Why should I belive that after you went off for four frickin' hours and came back with _some girl!_" "because I saved Hyrule and you all owe me BIGTIME!" There was silence for a few moments, until it was broken by soft giggling. Both Link and Zelda turned at a giggling Nicole. "What's so funny!" they both said in unison. "Hee hee...you guys...seem like...a married couple! Hee hee!" Nicole was by that time laughing her ass off. Link and Zelda blushed a light pink color. "Well...she does seem nice...she can stay her until you get a house. Then she can go live with you, Link. Not that I care if you..." the rest of what Zelda said was mumbles but Link and Nicole heard the important part. "I get to stay?" Nicole said surprised. "Yep!" Link said, grinning cheerfully. Nicole ran up to Link and gave him a big hug. "Thanks.." "No problem." Empa walked over to Nicole. "Shall I show you around the castle?" She asked Nicole, who was staring at her in awe. "Nah, I think I'll do that, Empa." "Okay." Link took Nicole's hand and led her in. "Where should we start?" "I dunno." "Neither do I." "Neither do I!" "how about...that room?" "okay!"

Well, that was my first chapter! I hope you liked it, 'cause I spent a long time on this, like...an hour and a half JUST KIDDING! But my neck hurts from looking down at the keyboard so it must've taken me quite a while...Please review!

Nicole: I like pie...

Neogami: You may have pie later.

Nicole: okay...


	2. Getting ready for a party

Hello again! This is the second chapter of "Nicole." I hope you enjoy it!

Nicole: Cool, the story is named after me and everything!

Nicole starts jumping up and down and Neogami sweatdrops.

Neogami: Aheh...ummm...Just so you know, I don't own Zelda or any of it's characters. Nicole is my own creation. So is Genie.

Nicole: Ohh! A new girl!

Genie: H-Hi...I'm Genie...

Neogami: On with the fic!

Chapter two: Getting ready for a party. 

"So, where's the kitchen?" Nicole asked Link after he had given her a tour of the castle. Link was tuckered out. The castle was _huge_ and when Nicole got tired, she didn't want to stop, so Link had to carry her some of the time. "Can't we rest for a few minutes? Like...480 minutes...?" he said, completely pooped. "ARRGHHH! NO I DON'T WANT THAT!" Zelda screamed, walking through the halls, angered expression on her face. "What's wrong, Princess?" asked Nicole, a little scared. "Ughhh..." was all Link could say. he was about to flop on the floor and go to sleep right there. "THESE STUPID PEOPLE EXPECT ME TO GO TO SOME PARTY, WEARING _THIS!_" Then, Zelda pulled out a purple velvet dress that went just above her knees with no sleeves0. "Ooooooo! What a lovely dress! Why don't you want to wear such a cute dress?" said Nicole. "It's tacky for a princess to wear something this...this short!" Zelda exclaimed. "A party? When?" Link said, excitedly. "Eight o'clock tommorow evening." replied Zelda. Nicole looked at Link and grinned. 'He's so cute...' she thought. He grinned back at her. 'She's pretty cute...' Link thought. 'I am soooo cute!' thought Zelda. They were all just thinking and Link looked into Nicole's eyes and they went into that cute lovey-dovey transe. Zelda gave Link a jealous look. She then started talking and destroyed lovey-doviness. "ANYWAYS!" she said loudly, "I think I should go to the party in a different dress. Nicole, you may come as well." Then she grabbed onto Link's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Link, you will be my date." Link gave her a you-scare-the-shit-outta-me look and she let him go. "Fine, you won't be my date. But you guys can still come." Zelda said angrily and walked away, leaving Link and Nicole alone.

"I've never been to a party before..." Nicole said blushing. "Don't worry, parties are fun!" Link said, blushing a little. "Well...what will I wear?" She asked him, "I don't have any other clothes besides what I'm wearing..." "Don't worry about that, madam! We need to get you two to bed!" said a plump, old maid. Both Link and Nicole blushed. "W-What!" Link exclaimed. "To bed. You need your rest." "Oh..." "What did you think I meant?" "Nothing..." "You are very perverted." "Sorry.." The maid escorted Link and Nicole to their rooms(which wasn't very hard considering they were right next to each other.) and Nicole flopped herself on her bed. "Ma'am?" asked the maid. "Yes, miss?" Nicole said, looking up at her. "You're not sleeping in those clothes, are you?" "well, they are the only ones I have..." Nicole said as if that was normal. "Well, you can wear a night gown we have." she said, giving Nicole a wierd look. "Nah, that's okay." "Miss Nicole, I will not permit you to sleep in those filthy clothes." "Fine..." Nicole had put on a nightgown that was very very short and silky and blue with out sleeves. Then, she turned out the light, and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning...**

"Miss Nicole. Miss Nicole wake up!" Nicole rubbed her eyes and looked up at the maid. "What is it? Why are you waking me up so early?" She asked the maid, sleepily. "Ma'am...it is five thirty in the afternoon...you have two and a half hours to get ready for your party, Ma'am.." The maid replied sweetly. This maid was younger than the one from last night...she looked about Nicole's age.

"Oh, thank you. By the way, you can call me Nicole. What's your name?" She said, still a little sleepy. "I-I'm Genie..." she said shyly. Her voice was soft and high pitched, and she had red hair and gold eyes. "Genie...that's a nice name!" Nicole said cheerfully, hopping out of her bed. "Would you like me to help you find a dress to wear, Nicole?" Genie asked sweetly.

"Sure, that would be coolio!" Nicole replied, grinning. The both of them walked down the stairs and through the stone halls, then--BUMP--"Ow!" Link and Nicole had run into each other and landed on the floor, Nicole on Link. They both blushed and stood up. "Ummm...Nicole, why are you still in your nightclothes?" Link asked blushing. "Ummm...I just woke up...Genie and I were going to go pick out my dress for the party. Have you gotten your clothes together?" she said sweetly, blushing. "I-I think I'll just wear what I'm already wearing..." he said still blushing, "ummm...excuse me.." Link walked off, still blushing. Genie sighed. "Isn't he just the cutest?" Genie asked Nicole. "Yeah..." Nicole replied, not knowing what she had said until a few seconds after she said what she said, "Oh! um, I mean...who wants to know?" Genie giggled softly. "You are quite funny, Nicole." Genie said smiling. "Thanks, now to find me a dress! ...where are the dresses?" Nicole said. "Princess Zelda has laid out some dresses for you to choose from." she replied. "How many?" Nicole asked. "Oh, about two-hundred-thirty-four." Genie replied. Nicole almost fell over from the shock. "T-Two-hundred-thirty-four! That's a whole lotta dresses!" said Nicole, trying to recover from the shock.

"Well, we'd better get crackin' on picking one out!" Genie said.

Well, that's the end of chapter two! I hope you liked it! Please review.

Genie: Ma'am...

Neogami: The name's Neogami. What is it?

Genie: Neogami...Nicole is eating all of your p--

Nicole is covering Genie's mouth.

Nicole: Aheh...

Neogami: What are you eating? It started with a 'p' so fess up!

Nicole: Ummmm...POOP! Yes, I'm eating all your poop!

Genie: SHE'S EATING THE PIE!

Neogami: NOOOO!

Neogami falls over dead.


	3. Doesn't anyone knock anymore?

Hi-zorz! This is Neogami with the 3rd chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school neve gives me any time! ;.;

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda games. If I did...I would change the name 'Hyrule' to 'Pierule'. -smile-

Nicole: Awesome! I can't wait to find out what dress I'm wearing...

Genie: Heehee...maybe it'll be something with pie on it!

Nicole: O.O Awesome...

Neogami: -.-;; Oy vey...On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 3: Doesn't anyone knock anymore? 

An half an hour later, Nicole and Genie had found the perfect dress. It was a satin, lavender colored dress that went down to just above her knees and had light lavender see-through sleeves. It had dark purple matching high-heeled sandals. Genie and Nicole collapsed on the floor out of exaustion.  
"W-wow...now _that_ was alot of dresses..." Nicole said, exausted.  
"Yeah..." said Genie. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Genie spotted the clock and said, "Nicole, you should go get a shower, the party's gonna start in an hour and a half...""..You're right!" Nicole exclaimed, hopping up. Nicole hobbled a few steps, then turned to the red-haired maid sitting on the floor and said, "Uhhhh...where's the shower at..?" Genie giggled and stood up, shaking a little."Here, I'll show you to it.." Genie said. They walked up a few flights of stairs and down to the end of a corridor and to a door with a little bronze girl in a bathtub on it. Nicole opened her mouth to speak but Genie beat her to it."There's already towels and shampoo in there." Genie said, smiling. Nicole smiled back and thanked her. Then, she opened the door and was met with warm fog and a shriek. She caught a brief glimpse of Link, before he tore a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around himself, his face a light shade of red.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Nicole giggled and she ran out of the bathroom, blushing a deep red. Genie, too, was blushing and giggling. She said to Nicole,  
"You kinda left the door open so I...um..." She blushed even more. Nicole beamed and whispered,  
"Did you see anything, 'cause I sure did!" Genie's eyes widened and she dropped to her knees from laughter, nodding her head 'yes'.  
Nicole spotted Zelda behind Genie, giggling and blushing also.  
"A few cameras, get rid of all the fog in there, and we might make millions." She giggled. Nicole smiled at her and she smiled back. They all rolled around on the floor laughing, a few of the other maids trying to pull them up and commenting about how 'improper it was for ladies to roll on the floor laughing so loud'. 10 minutes later, when they had laughed until all that was left was a few soft giggles, Link emerged from the bathroom, blushing a crimson color with his head held low.  
"Er...um...you guys didn't...y'know..._see_ anything...did...you..?" he asked them softly. The three girls exchanged glances and burst into more laughter. Link held up his head, blushed an even deeper crimson, and walked akwardly down the corridor, away from them.  
"N-Nicole--heehee-don't you need to--gahaha! To get your sh-show--haha! Shower..?" Genie managed to say through her laughter. Nicole suddenly became all business.  
"That's right! I need to get ready for the party!" She stood up and marched into the bathroom. Leaving the other two girls sturggling to get up from laughter.

_'I can't believe they saw...duh, Link, why else would they be laughing!' _Link thought as he trodded down the corridor. He walked into his room and lied down on his bed. He sighed. _'Eh...who cares? They're probably impressed, hehe..'_ There was a knock on the door and he called out "It's open!". In came Zelda, blushing lightly. Link sat up on his bed.  
"Don't worry, Link, we won't tell anyone." She said smiling. Link gave her a puzzled look and said,  
"Tell anyone what? Half the castle probably saw me!" She laughed.  
"Well, we won't tell the other half, 'kay?" She said as she sat down on his bed and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Link blushed some more and smiled at her.  
"Thanks." he said. She smiled back and got up. She was at the doorway when she said,  
"Say, Link, do you think next time that happens we could sell the tapes we made of it?" Link laughed and said,  
"Only if I get fifty percent of the money!" Zelda smiled and said,  
"You got yourself a deal!" Then she skipped out into the corridor, feeling happier than she had felt in a while.  
_'Well, I got that out of my system, what can I do for the next hour?' _Zelda thought as she walked down the hall. She put her ear to the bathroom door to see(or hear) if Nicole was still in the shower. She wasn't. _'Nicole's out of the shower! Cool.'_ Zelda skipped back down the hall to Nicole's room.  
"Hello, Nicole!" Zelda said cheerfully as she threw open the door.  
"EEK!" Nicole shrieked as she covered herself with the clothing she was going to put on before Zelda barged in. Zelda quickly slammed the door shut and fell on the floor. _'Ew, eww, EWWW!' _she thought as she sat on the floor, blushing. Link came running out of his room with his sword.  
"What happened? I hear a scream!" he exclaimed as he looked at Zelda, "...You okay, Zelda?"  
"I-I w-walked in on Nicole when she was i-in the middle of...changing...AHH! GET THE IMAGE OUT OF MYYYYYYY MIIIIINNNNND!" Zelda screeched. Link blushed and said,  
"Y'know, maybe we could've made even more money with a video of _that._" Zelda glared at him and became silent.  
"I'll go get dressed!" she roared at Link and stormed to her room. _'Grr...stupid Link...'we could've made more money with that video' PSSH! Whatever...' _She finally reached her room and slammed the door. She was in her underwear when the door flew open and in came Link and Nicole happily saying,  
"Hello, Zelda!" Zelda stood there for a few seconds and screeched like someone was stabbing her to death. Link and Nicole screamed along with her and ran out...leaving the door _open_, of course.  
"ARGHHH! Can't they close a frickin' door!" Zelda growled to herself as she stomped over to the door and slammed it shut. She finished slipping on her dark-blue silk dress and stomped out into the hallway.

Nicole was skipping through the hallway when she ran into Zelda and toppled over on top of her. Nicole jumped up and said,  
"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! About that and what happened earlier..." Nicole and Zelda blushed as Nicole helped Zelda up. Zelda opened her mouth to speak but then they heard moaning coming from the broom closet they were in front of.  
"Uhh..." was what Zelda and Nicole said in unison as they glanced at each other and to the door. Hesitantly, Nicole put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. There, inside the broom closet, was Genie and a raven haired maid with their lips locked, tongues rolling, and hands, well...wandering. As soon as the door opened Genie's golden eyes opened and jerked her lips from the raven haired maid's.  
"Er...um...Hello, Nicole, princess...This...this is...um..." Genie mumbled, her head held low as she pulled herself from the other maid's embrace. His silver eyes darted from Zelda to Nicole.  
"You're that guy we hired a few weeks ago...Eric, was it?" Zelda said, looking at Eric. He and Genie blushed and he said,  
"Yeah, I'm sorry for such..._improper_ behavior, princess. This was my doing. It won't happen again.." Genie's head sunk lower and Zelda looked from her to Eric.  
"It can happen again...just don't...do it in a broom closet! Get a room at least! And," She said looking at the now beaming golden eyed maid and smiling back said, "Try not to knock her up, okay?" Eric grinned and said,  
"Will do, princess." Genie looked at Zelda and said,  
"Urm...do we have to stop now, or can we finish?"  
"You can go ahead and finish." Zelda said. Eric smiled and took Genie in his embrace again and they continued to lock lips, roll tongues, and wander hands. Nicole reached for the doorknob and closed it shut. As they were walking away, they heard more soft moans.

**It was now 10 minutes until the party. Nicole met up with Zelda in the hallway and they chatted until they reached the front door where they met up with Link...in a tux(Zelda would _not_ let Link go in his green outfit. X3). They walked out the door where they were met with a coach. Empa driving it, of course. Link mounted Epona, while Nicole and Zelda climbed onto the coach and they all rode out to go to the party.**

**

* * *

**Hey, guys!Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been so busy with school that I can't get a break! But luck is on my side because I have spring/easter break! Woohoo!

**I'd just like to give a special 'Thank you' to my friend El Manana Chica(Cassie) for being the best friend ever, and helping me out when I wanted to quit writing! Thanks a million, buddy!**

Applause

Nicole: Woohoo! Go Cassie! Go Cassie!

Genie: Miss Cassie, we in hyrule would like to present you with the golden pie award! -Takes out golden pie-

Nicole: O.O GIMMIE.

Zelda: Hey, no, Nicole! I paid good money for that! You'd better not ruin it!

Nicole: -Lunges at Golden pie-

Zelda: -beats Nicole over the head with a fish- HYAHA!

Eric: ...Good gracious! This is dangerous! -grabs Genie and takes her into broom closet-

Neogami: -Grabs golden pie award from closet(where there is moaning coming from O.o) and hands it to Cassie- Aheh...you deserve it, buddy! I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
